TDWF Episode 8 (Supershow)
A SUPERSHOW HAS COME! To celebrate the Super Bowl, I guess, a SUPERSHOW has come! SUPERSHOW! Matches Zack Ryder vs. The Miz (Charisma Match) - Winner: Ryder - Reason: Ryder managed to confuse Miz with a powerful, unsuspecting speech of why Ryder would lose, making Miz so cocky, he attempts a risky hit but fails, knocking himself out. Cody & Jazz Blues vs. The Drama Bros. (Vengeance Match) - Winner: Codester & the Blues - Reason: The Drama Bros couldn't work as a team without Cody, bursting into fights to the point Justin even took out his own teammate, Harold. Primo vs. Epico (Arguement Match) - Winner: Draw - Reason: Halfway through the match, both realized what they argued over was silly and both forefit for each other, leaving them happy and as a team, but the audience booing. Armando vs. Mazik (Qualification Match) - Winner: Mazik - Reason: Mazik's speed was too great for Armando who claimed it wasn't possible and began to rage at himself. Tiger Jackson vs. Ezekiel Jackson (Battle of the Jacksons) - Winner: Tiger - Reason: Tiger played a smooth game, and kept dodging hits, and when hit, his endurance allowed him to take it mostly, leaving Ezekiel outraged to the point of trying to end it with his finish, but messing up in the process, eliminating himself in the battle with a self-knock out. Randy Orton vs. Sheamus (Qualification Match) - Winner: Orton - Reason: Sheamus was too kind in the match, not throwing powerful punches, allowing Orton to win. Once realizing his soft spot, Sheamus vowed to work harder and not be Mr. Nice Guy in a match. Duncan, Cena, Rock, Noah, and Big Show vs. Mysterio, Miz, Justin, Sandow, and Al (Good vs. Evil)- Winner: The Faces - Reason: Duncan lead his team through with brutal and cruel strategies he learned in prison, which was too much for the other team. Team Cena: Cena, TrentFan, Russelrules44, Sheamus, Tiger, and Cody vs. Team Gruesome: Big Show, Mysterio, Sandow, Trent, and Ronald McDonald (Super Bowl Knock-Off) - Winners: Team Cena - Reason: In a close Super Bowl game, Cody's speed and Tiger's dodging allowed the two to get a touchdown, winning the game for the team by 2 points. Wade Barrett vs. 7even Sinn (Main Event Match) - Winner: 7even Sinn - Reason: Even Barrett Barrage couldn't take Sinn's deadly combination of stats. Angles Duncan unleashes a tiger around the ring and the tiger chases Harold. Swagger threatens a lawsuit against TDWF, if he doesn't get his rematch, Chris accepts it, in exchange for no lawsuits, but Swagger doesn't only challenge Bo Dallas, he also challenges Barrett. However, newcomer Justin Gabriel challenges them as well, with the Rock being included in the match also. Triple H and The Shield encounter. Hype for a debuting star begins. The Drama Bros break up, upset and angry about their loss to Codester & the Blues. 7even Sinn jokingly challenges Mysterio and the Miz for a match, not taking them seriously. The two accept. Music contest between Jazz Blues and Trent (JB wins). Interviews Joke interview with Ronald McDonald. Interview with an upset Wade Barrett.